We are Thankful
by Rusting Roses
Summary: We are thankful for many reasons. The SGA1 team lists just a few in a spur of the moment Thanksgiving.


This is a quick little Thanksgiving day thanks for everyone out there, because I'm sure that you can agree with me when I say SGA-1 is a family, and Thanksgiving is a time for family.

**We are Thankful**

--------------------

We are thankful.

I'm not really sure what this holiday is for. Satedan's don't have anything like this, really.

But I'm thankful that we are killing Wraith.

What do you mean, thankful for other things?

That's a stupid example.

Fine.

I'm thankful for…you guys. You are family.

--------------------

We are thankful.

We are all thankful. I am thankful that I have found friends who will treasure me for the woman that I am. I am thankful that I have a child, that I have someone, anyone, to teach the customs of my people to should the very worst happen.

I am sad that Carson, Aiden, Grodin, countless others are dead, but thankful he still lives on in my heart. I am thankful that Elizabeth may still be alive.

I am thankful for Dr. Zelenka, who is sweet and funny. I am thankful for Colonel Carter, whose wisdom had guided us well so far. I am thankful for Jennifer's bravery and ability to heal others. I am thankful for Lorne, and his trust in me, as well as in John.

I am thankful for Rodney's brilliance and that I have been let inside his steel shell. I am thankful for Ronon's quiet acceptance and support of everyone and everything. I am thankful for John's sunny disposition and kindness.

I am thankful we are a team.

I am thankful I have a family.

--------------------

We are thankful.

I guess I don't think about it a lot. Thanksgiving was sometimes missed when I was a kid, even when I was older, because it wasn't that big of a deal.

But hearing Colonel Carter remind me that it was, in fact, Thanksgiving back on Earth was weird. It was as if we were removed from it. I mean sure, we celebrated some of the major holidays, ones that had meaning for most of the base, but Thanksgiving? We covered that at Christmas. Besides, not enough people celebrated Thanksgiving to make it a big deal.

But I really am thankful, you know.

Teyla. Sweet, charming, diplomatic, kick-ass, Teyla. She's pregnant you know. I'm definitely thankful for her. She's saved my ass more than once. Definitely more than once.

Ronon too. I mean, the big guy and I hit it off right away, I think. He's kinda got this scary look about him, but he's a really good guy. Ronon trusts me, for which I'm thankful, even if he doesn't always agree with me.

And, of course, there's McKay. Crazy, brilliant, arrogant, funny, snarky, McKay who has a chip on his shoulder the size of Jupiter and an ego to match. Hell yeah, I'm even thankful for him.

And Lorne, Zelenka, Dr. Keller, Elizabeth, Colonel Carter, I guess they're in my thoughts too. We're doing a hard job, as hard as any other, and we've stuck it out, and we're family.

So I guess it's only right that I'm going to be thankful for all of you, every single day.

--------------------

We are thankful.

I'm Canadian. Our Thanksgiving was _weeks _ago, and even so, it was barely a blip on the radar of holidays in Canada. Christmas, on the other hand, you could hear months in advance. The songs that were played on repeat until you wanted to pipe bomb every radio station in Canada- not that I've ever done that, mind you.

But I'll make this quick.

Sheppard, thanks for trusting me. Ronon, thanks for not letting me get killed. Teyla, thanks for being sensitive to my hypoglycemia and allergies and injuries and the like, unlike _some _people.

Ahem.

Oh, and I guess thanks for Zelenka, because he's a good scientists. And Dr. Keller. She's not as good as Carson, but at least she doesn't feel the need to stick my ass full of-

Alright, alright. I'll get back to saying what I'm thankful for. I guess I'm thankful for all the non-idiotic people in Atlantis, too.

Oh! And Colonel Carter. Yeah, I'm am so inordinately grateful for Colonel Carter that you can hardly believe it.

But yeah…you guys? Just thanks. Thanks a lot. For, well, everything, you know? Because it, uh, means a lot. Thanks. Thank you.

--------------------

The spread in front of them wasn't a great feast. It was some sandwiches, chocolate pudding, some wine smuggled on the Daedalus. Nothing flashy, like the days of old.

But it was alright. They were family. Everything important they already had.

So even as Teyla and Ronon demanded that Rodney and John explain, yet again, the details and what exactly a 'true' Thanksgiving feast was about, and so on, the shared smiles and laughter that was lighter than it had been the last few weeks.

And so, we are thankful that we are still here, on Atlantis. Because even with all the things going wrong, things were still going right. We are thankful that we crossed paths with everyone, with all our friends, and would rather be as we are now than to have never known each other, doom, destruction and death not withstanding.

So we are thankful.

--------------------

I hope you enjoyed the holiday spirit


End file.
